Maxie's Cause
by Karania Avalon
Summary: DJ and his sister joined Team Magma after their parent's deaths. Arinia, a girl orphaned by Maxie was taken under his wing. What will happen when Arinia grows up enough and learns the truth about what happened to her parents? Will she stay in TM?
1. The Devon Invasion

Author's Note: Vampkiller started this and asked me to finish it for him, so if you recognize it that's why. I had been co-authoring it with him somewhat and somehow ended up writing the whole thing for him..... Oh well, I'll have fun writing it!

Disclaimer: Team Magma is soooooo cool!!! Hehe! I don't own pokemon, and Maxie has the honor of owning the great team Magma! CURSE TEAM AQUA TO AN EARLY AND WELL-DESERVED GRAVE!!! Stupid Archie!!!!!!!!!!! Land will rule over sea!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Now that that's done, I can get to my story!!!!

Karania's Note: Team Magma my foot! Team Aqua's the best team, in my opinion of course.

CH 1 Devon's invasion  
  
"Maxie! The town is fully surrounded and my men are ready!"  
  
"Good. Attack at O six hundred hours. Rustboro, and more importantly, the Devon Corporation, with fall at the hands of Team Magma!"  
  
"Yes, sir." What looked like hundreds of older teenagers were walking towards a large town that hadn't woken yet. They all had pokeballs drawn, ready to throw. The fountain in front of the beginner's school seemed to grow louder as the hooded teens neared. The hoods had little black ears on them, and were on the back of a small jacket that only covered the people's chests. Under the small jackets were black t-shirts, tucked in to tan, baggy jeans that were held up with a black belt. The belt had a big, red colored M for the buckle.  
  
"Leah, are you nervous?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure the Admin made a good choice, having me take part in such a huge operation! I haven't even been in ONE mission!"  
  
"Shelly knows best. You've been training with her and the other newbies, and you'll do fine. Just remember, first thing you and your squad do is round up all of the rebels who think they can overthrow us, and kick their asses."  
  
"But, DJ, what if Vulpix isn't good enough?"  
  
"You have your Shuppet, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but Vulpix is my best. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I caught this yesterday!"  
  
"Hmm. Let's see." DJ let his sister's newly captured Pokemon out of its pokeball. "Good! You caught a Poochyena. Just catch a few more Pokemon, and you'll be tough to beat in training, and you'll do great on missions."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What are you two doing? Family time can wait! Leah! Wait until I give the order to release your Pokemon!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." "I've just spoken to Maxie, and I'll give the order to attack at 6, so be ready!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" DJ had been part of Team Magma for a couple years, now. Just a month or so ago, he went back to the orphanage to pull his younger sister into the team. She agreed and fled from the orphanage. Maxie made sure all records of each member of Team Magma disappeared. Leah and DJ were no exceptions. Their names, identities, social security numbers, identity of their parents who were dead, all vanished. They had no family, and the orphanage didn't even realize they had gone missing. No one cared about, or for them, except the team that brought them in.  
  
"Ready, attack!" Leah ran with the others in her section as her brother split to join his own.  
  
"Good luck, DJ!"  
  
"You too, Leah!" Leah and the others with her stood watch by the fountain, waiting for trainers from the town to wake and challenge them. DJ followed his own group to the front of Devon Corp. They stormed in, pokeballs at the ready.  
  
"On three, let the Chinchou out. Three!" Four of the members let out their Pokemon. The Chinchou were short, about a foot and a half. They were oval shaped and blue. The large eyes looked around, and started to light up their yellow antenna. The glow illuminated the lobby of the building, and DJ could see no one blocking any doors. They walked closer to the stairs. Their main goal was to reach the top level and hack the computer system to take over the corporation.  
  
"Wait. The alarm cannot go off. Koffing! Smokescreen!" The Admin leading DJ's group sent out a circular purple colored Pokemon. It had a yellow marking shaped like a skull crossbones near its gaping, smiling mouth. It had small holes all over it, issuing small amounts of gas as it floated in mid-air. The Pokemon's wide eyes got wider as it puffed up, and then contracted, letting out a large amount of smoke. The smoke passed over the walls, and red beams of light showed up in the hallway in front of DJ and his crew.  
  
"Continue!" The small portion of the team knew it had the most important job of all in taking over Devon Corp. Each of them, one by one, inched carefully through the now visible security lasers. What was on the top floor of the corporation, laid many inventions that either enhanced the power of Pokemon, or helped trainers in their quests. But Maxie was looking for what he knew was there. A device that brought ancient Pokemon fossils back from extinction. The Pokemon wanted by Maxie: the ancient Pokemon, Relicanth. DJ, or even the Admins had no idea what importance Maxie saw in this Pokemon. From what they had discovered in past missions, is that Relicanth was a fairly weak Pokemon. Of the rock and water elements, it was especially vulnerable to the grass element, and the rock characteristic did not help against the water's weakness of electricity. Relicanth was also heavy and slow, unless in the water. Plus, every last Magma member knew all of Maxie's Pokemon, each one ten times more powerful than the weak rock fish. But members of Team Magma had absolutely no right to question a direct order given by an Admin, or much less Maxie himself.  
  
"Which floor? Check the map, Taylor."  
  
"The map says the highest floor is the eighteenth. If the elevators are accessed before a non-locked switch on the tenth floor turns off the security, the alarms will automatically be activated. There's a switch off for the alarms on the third floor, but it needs a card key. The entire fourth floor is touch-sensitive, and will sound the alarm. We need a card key, or we can't get by."  
  
"Unless we don't touch the floor."  
  
"That's impossible, sir."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We don't have that gear here, Matt!"  
  
"How dare you call me by my name! You will call me SIR unless I say otherwise."  
  
"I'm sorry, SIR."  
  
"That's better. Now. First rule of being a Magma operative. Always come prepared." The Magma Admin, or administrator searched through his backpack. He pulled out a rope, and a spear gun. He hoisted it on to his back, and led the team to the third floor. Now. DJ. Send Ghastly into the room. He led his Ghastly out of the level, and to the stairwell. DJ went with. He reached the fourth floor, and opened the stairwell door. Ghastly floated through, purple gas trailing and filling the dark room. DJ saw five security lasers, pointing from corner to corner down the hallway. Ghastly, being a ghost, transparent, went right through the lasers, not setting them off. DJ and Ghastly headed back down, to report what he found.  
  
"Sir, the hall has five security lasers, corner from corner, none of them covering a path on the ceiling."  
  
"Good. Then we'll be able to pass through. Taylor. What do all floors have by means of security beyond the fourth?"  
  
"The fifth floor has a vault full of money, there's a lot of security inside the vault, but other than that, there's nothing on the higher floors. Until the twelfth and eighteenth."  
  
"We'll deal with that when we get there. Our main concern right now is getting past the fourth floor."  
  
Rustboro City  
  
"Leah, hold tight. No one's gonna battle us until they're AWAKE! Can't you see that they're sleeping?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tense."  
  
"Uh, just be ready when or better yet, IF they come. This is a quiet town. We may not get many that get aggressive."  
  
"I know, but this a top ranking mission, and my first."  
  
"Don't worry, Leah. Hey, my first mission was stealing an unguarded Ultra Ball for Maxie. It was sooooooo boring. You're very lucky to be on a high priority mission like this. Shelly must've seen somethin' in you. Maybe it has something to do with your older brother.."  
  
"Oh, DJ. I wonder how he is now, in that building."  
  
Devon Corporation- 4th floor  
  
"Taylor, you first."  
  
"Yes, sir." The young girl climbed on to the rope. The Admin had shot from his spear gun, and hit the far end of the hallway, with a rope attached to it. He attached the other end of it to the side of the hallway the group was on. When each member of the group crossed the rope, they did so by attaching their belt around it, and slid slowly across it. Taylor slipped twice, luckily away from the security lasers. DJ was next, sliding flawlessly across the hallway. He had had practice on his last mission; DJ took part in the mission of finding the rare Relicanth fossil, in the desert near Mauville. The team members for that mission had to perform this same procedure across quick sand.  
  
"Ah, no one left, it's my turn." The Admin came over the fastest of the group. Being sure not to touch the floor, each person swung from the rope in to the open stairwell. They climbed to the fifth floor, and headed for the stairs on the other end. The building was designed so that each stairwell only led to one other floor, and didn't continue to higher ones. Because of this, DJ and the rest of them had to walk across every floor's hallway until the tenth. When they reached they reached the sixth floor, DJ spotted security cameras. They were turned off. The tenth floor came about ten minutes after leaving the fourth. This floor is where the cubicles started. The group split up and searched every one, finding phones, computers, and personal family pictures. DJ walked in to find the cubicle labeled, "control". He walked inside, and found a large quantity of buttons and levers, things like, "emergency elevator stop", or "security", or "bomb threat". He searched and searched, but no security off - off switch.  
  
"Ugh, maybe we should just take the stairs the rest of the way." "Impossible. The stairwell to the twelfth floor is locked and needs a card key. It's touch sensitive and will activate the alarm."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Where's the security switch?"  
  
"I haven't found it yet." The whole crew was squished in to the small cubicle, looking for any button relating to security. DJ then spotted a switch labeled "security turn off". He flipped it to "off", and looked at the elevator. The arrows pointing up and down were still red.  
  
"What gives?!"  
  
"Here. Read closer." DJ put his head near the switch and read aloud.  
  
"Within ten seconds of flipping this switch on or off, press the "security" button to activate." DJ looked to where he saw the "security" button, and flipped the "security switch" on and then off, and quickly reached over to press the "security" button. The arrows on the elevator blinked from red, to yellow, to green, then to blue. The group walked towards the elevator and pressed the arrow facing up. It opened with no sound, and DJ and the others stepped in. The Admin pressed for the seventeenth floor, after looking at the map.  
  
"We want the eighteenth, not the seventeenth."  
  
"Yes, but the map says that any access to the eighteenth floor triggers the alarm. I figure we'll just take it from the seventeenth."  
  
"But, if we can't get access, we can't get what Maxie wants."  
  
"Hmm. Taylor, what do the alarms do?"  
  
"They sound off the police from this town, Petalburg, and Verdanturf."  
  
"Can we trust the Magma's on the ground to take care of them?"  
  
"I'll radio Maxie." The Admin dug in his pocket and took out a walky-talky and started to talk into it. "Maxie. We're on the seventeenth floor. The eighteenth will sound an alarm if accessed by the stairs or elevator. There's no way in without sounding it."  
  
"That's fine. My group is ready to handle the police."  
  
"Right. Okay team! Get through the door to the stairwell and head to the eighteenth floor. Group at the top of the stairwell. Do not, I repeat do not enter the eighteenth floor until I give the go-ahead."  
  
"But what about the police?"  
  
"Maxie says they can take them." At this, every member in the group charged through the door, and gathered at the entrance to the entrance to the eighteenth floor. The Admin had a plan.  
  
"Now. I'll take the main desk over from there. Jack, Lisa, have guns drawn at the entrance at the stairwell. Edward, Spenser, you take the elevator entrance with your guns drawn. Taylor. DJ. Come with me. We're gonna try and hack the computer and take over the entire building." Each member nodded as their assignment was given to them.  
  
With everyone in place, DJ could hear the police sirens. Flashes of blue and red shone across the room, illuminating it. Since there was no reason to keep secretive, now that everyone knew what was happening, they called back their Chinchou, and turned the lights on. DJ could hear gunshots in the background, and only hoped that his sister was okay. After about two minutes of trying to hack the password, the Admin, Taylor, and DJ were controlling the entire building, the lighting, the locks, and even the security. The police and bomb squads were flooding in to the building, only to be flushed out again by deadly gasses issuing from the walls. DJ looked out of the high window. On the ground, DJ witnessed a bloody mess of police, and Magma operatives. Many Pokemon had come out and were battling. A huge flash of fire caught DJ's eye. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was his sister's Vulpix. He then saw heavily armed police climbing the side of the building, firing all the time. Shots were also coming from the ground towards the police, and a few were hit, only to fall to the ground in a huge mess, occasionally on top of another police officer below.  
  
"Sir! They're coming up the side of the building!"  
  
"Stop them anyway you can! Here. Use my Charizard!"  
  
"Thanks. Go Charizard!" The giant fire-breathing dragon burst through the window in a dazzling array of flames, and swooped around to flap its wings to blow the police of the building. Charizard caught each one, laughing as it juggled them two hundred feet off the ground. It then got bored and flew them to the ground. It stood there launching its flamethrower at any police person it could find.  
  
"Charizard will help down there. We have to worry about getting the fossil regenerator for Maxie. DJ. Open every door and cupboard. Magneton! Go! Magnetize the locks and open them!" DJ looked through each of the opened doors. He found many PokeNavs, but tossed them aside.  
  
"Where is it? Sir! I can't seem to find it! There are only PokeNavs and cheap prototypes!"  
  
"Don't worry. I found it. It was in a drawer in the desk. I'll radio Maxie." "Sir, we have the device. Should we leave the tower behind?"  
  
"Yes. We have no use Devon Corp. anymore."  
  
"I understand. Jack, Abra, now."  
  
"Yes, sir. Abra! Come on out and use Teleport!" All of the members of the group were Teleported to where Maxie was standing with another Admin.  
  
"The device Matt."  
  
"It's right here, sir."  
  
"Good. Jack, DJ, get rid of the police. And when you're done, all of you assess damage and report back to me." DJ walked towards the hundreds of police along side Jack.  
  
"Ghastly! Hypnosis!" Ghastly's eyes glowed, and beams of light flooded from them on to the police.  
  
"Now! Breloom! Sleep Powder!" The mushroom Pokemon blew out a haze of shining blue powder, and it floated down on the police. All of the Magma operatives covered their mouths, and retreated to where Maxie and the others were.  
  
"Now hurry and assess before they wake up!" DJ and the others split to take sections of the city. DJ counted and recorded the names of the dead and unconscious Magmas as he placed red flags on them so they wouldn't be counted twice. They took the unconscious back to the medical helicopter for treatment, and continued to launch the sleep powder every time someone new entered the city. They piled the dead one of the helicopters, and flew off immediately.  
  
"What a success! And only three Magmas dead. I expected more."  
  
"DJ!"  
  
"Leah! I so happy you're safe."  
  
"Ugh, One of my friends died. She just started too, it's horrible. I didn't know it'd be like this."  
  
"Don't worry, Leah. On other missions, no one dies. This was a huge operation, and it went great. It was pretty fun, actually."  
  
"I guess, look at Poochyena! I don't know what happened, but it looks stronger now!" DJ let out the Pokemon, but it wasn't a Poochyena, it had evolved in to a Mightyena.  
  
"Congrats, sis, it evolved. It's called Mightyena, now." "Wow! That's amazing!"  
  
"Pack up! Group six that entered the building! Good work. I want a full report explaining what took place in there from each of you by the end of next week." All of group nodded with a "Yes, sir". 


	2. The Second Key

Disclaimer: Team Magma is soooooo cool!!! Hehe! I don't own pokemon, and Maxie has the honor of owning the great team Magma! CURSE TEAM AQUA TO AN EARLY AND WELL-DESERVED GRAVE!!! Stupid Archie!!!!!!!!!!! Land will rule over sea!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Now that that's done, I can get to my story!!!!  
  
CH 1 Devon's invasion  
  
"Maxie! The town is fully surrounded and my men are ready!"  
  
"Good. Attack at O six hundred hours. Rustboro, and more importantly, the Devon Corporation, with fall at the hands of Team Magma!"  
  
"Yes, sir." What looked like hundreds of older teenagers were walking towards a large town that hadn't woken yet. They all had pokeballs drawn, ready to throw. The fountain in front of the beginner's school seemed to grow louder as the hooded teens neared. The hoods had little black ears on them, and were on the back of a small jacket that only covered the people's chests. Under the small jackets were black t-shirts, tucked in to tan, baggy jeans that were held up with a black belt. The belt had a big, red colored M for the buckle.  
  
"Leah, are you nervous?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure the Admin made a good choice, having me take part in such a huge operation! I haven't even been in ONE mission!"  
  
"Shelly knows best. You've been training with her and the other newbies, and you'll do fine. Just remember, first thing you and your squad do is round up all of the rebels who think they can overthrow us, and kick their asses."  
  
"But, DJ, what if Vulpix isn't good enough?"  
  
"You have your Shuppet, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but Vulpix is my best. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I caught this yesterday!"  
  
"Hmm. Let's see." DJ let his sister's newly captured Pokemon out of its pokeball. "Good! You caught a Poochyena. Just catch a few more Pokemon, and you'll be tough to beat in training, and you'll do great on missions."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What are you two doing? Family time can wait! Leah! Wait until I give the order to release your Pokemon!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." "I've just spoken to Maxie, and I'll give the order to attack at 6, so be ready!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" DJ had been part of Team Magma for a couple years, now. Just a month or so ago, he went back to the orphanage to pull his younger sister into the team. She agreed and fled from the orphanage. Maxie made sure all records of each member of Team Magma disappeared. Leah and DJ were no exceptions. Their names, identities, social security numbers, identity of their parents who were dead, all vanished. They had no family, and the orphanage didn't even realize they had gone missing. No one cared about, or for them, except the team that brought them in.  
  
"Ready, attack!" Leah ran with the others in her section as her brother split to join his own.  
  
"Good luck, DJ!"  
  
"You too, Leah!" Leah and the others with her stood watch by the fountain, waiting for trainers from the town to wake and challenge them. DJ followed his own group to the front of Devon Corp. They stormed in, pokeballs at the ready.  
  
"On three, let the Chinchou out. Three!" Four of the members let out their Pokemon. The Chinchou were short, about a foot and a half. They were oval shaped and blue. The large eyes looked around, and started to light up their yellow antenna. The glow illuminated the lobby of the building, and DJ could see no one blocking any doors. They walked closer to the stairs. Their main goal was to reach the top level and hack the computer system to take over the corporation.  
  
"Wait. The alarm cannot go off. Koffing! Smokescreen!" The Admin leading DJ's group sent out a circular purple colored Pokemon. It had a yellow marking shaped like a skull crossbones near its gaping, smiling mouth. It had small holes all over it, issuing small amounts of gas as it floated in mid-air. The Pokemon's wide eyes got wider as it puffed up, and then contracted, letting out a large amount of smoke. The smoke passed over the walls, and red beams of light showed up in the hallway in front of DJ and his crew.  
  
"Continue!" The small portion of the team knew it had the most important job of all in taking over Devon Corp. Each of them, one by one, inched carefully through the now visible security lasers. What was on the top floor of the corporation, laid many inventions that either enhanced the power of Pokemon, or helped trainers in their quests. But Maxie was looking for what he knew was there. A device that brought ancient Pokemon fossils back from extinction. The Pokemon wanted by Maxie: the ancient Pokemon, Relicanth. DJ, or even the Admins had no idea what importance Maxie saw in this Pokemon. From what they had discovered in past missions, is that Relicanth was a fairly weak Pokemon. Of the rock and water elements, it was especially vulnerable to the grass element, and the rock characteristic did not help against the water's weakness of electricity. Relicanth was also heavy and slow, unless in the water. Plus, every last Magma member knew all of Maxie's Pokemon, each one ten times more powerful than the weak rock fish. But members of Team Magma had absolutely no right to question a direct order given by an Admin, or much less Maxie himself.  
  
"Which floor? Check the map, Taylor."  
  
"The map says the highest floor is the eighteenth. If the elevators are accessed before a non-locked switch on the tenth floor turns off the security, the alarms will automatically be activated. There's a switch off for the alarms on the third floor, but it needs a card key. The entire fourth floor is touch-sensitive, and will sound the alarm. We need a card key, or we can't get by."  
  
"Unless we don't touch the floor."  
  
"That's impossible, sir."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We don't have that gear here, Matt!"  
  
"How dare you call me by my name! You will call me SIR unless I say otherwise."  
  
"I'm sorry, SIR."  
  
"That's better. Now. First rule of being a Magma operative. Always come prepared." The Magma Admin, or administrator searched through his backpack. He pulled out a rope, and a spear gun. He hoisted it on to his back, and led the team to the third floor. Now. DJ. Send Ghastly into the room. He led his Ghastly out of the level, and to the stairwell. DJ went with. He reached the fourth floor, and opened the stairwell door. Ghastly floated through, purple gas trailing and filling the dark room. DJ saw five security lasers, pointing from corner to corner down the hallway. Ghastly, being a ghost, transparent, went right through the lasers, not setting them off. DJ and Ghastly headed back down, to report what he found.  
  
"Sir, the hall has five security lasers, corner from corner, none of them covering a path on the ceiling."  
  
"Good. Then we'll be able to pass through. Taylor. What do all floors have by means of security beyond the fourth?"  
  
"The fifth floor has a vault full of money, there's a lot of security inside the vault, but other than that, there's nothing on the higher floors. Until the twelfth and eighteenth."  
  
"We'll deal with that when we get there. Our main concern right now is getting past the fourth floor."  
  
Rustboro City  
  
"Leah, hold tight. No one's gonna battle us until they're AWAKE! Can't you see that they're sleeping?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tense."  
  
"Uh, just be ready when or better yet, IF they come. This is a quiet town. We may not get many that get aggressive."  
  
"I know, but this a top ranking mission, and my first."  
  
"Don't worry, Leah. Hey, my first mission was stealing an unguarded Ultra Ball for Maxie. It was sooooooo boring. You're very lucky to be on a high priority mission like this. Shelly must've seen somethin' in you. Maybe it has something to do with your older brother.."  
  
"Oh, DJ. I wonder how he is now, in that building."  
  
Devon Corporation- 4th floor  
  
"Taylor, you first."  
  
"Yes, sir." The young girl climbed on to the rope. The Admin had shot from his spear gun, and hit the far end of the hallway, with a rope attached to it. He attached the other end of it to the side of the hallway the group was on. When each member of the group crossed the rope, they did so by attaching their belt around it, and slid slowly across it. Taylor slipped twice, luckily away from the security lasers. DJ was next, sliding flawlessly across the hallway. He had had practice on his last mission; DJ took part in the mission of finding the rare Relicanth fossil, in the desert near Mauville. The team members for that mission had to perform this same procedure across quick sand.  
  
"Ah, no one left, it's my turn." The Admin came over the fastest of the group. Being sure not to touch the floor, each person swung from the rope in to the open stairwell. They climbed to the fifth floor, and headed for the stairs on the other end. The building was designed so that each stairwell only led to one other floor, and didn't continue to higher ones. Because of this, DJ and the rest of them had to walk across every floor's hallway until the tenth. When they reached they reached the sixth floor, DJ spotted security cameras. They were turned off. The tenth floor came about ten minutes after leaving the fourth. This floor is where the cubicles started. The group split up and searched every one, finding phones, computers, and personal family pictures. DJ walked in to find the cubicle labeled, "control". He walked inside, and found a large quantity of buttons and levers, things like, "emergency elevator stop", or "security", or "bomb threat". He searched and searched, but no security off - off switch.  
  
"Ugh, maybe we should just take the stairs the rest of the way." "Impossible. The stairwell to the twelfth floor is locked and needs a card key. It's touch sensitive and will activate the alarm."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Where's the security switch?"  
  
"I haven't found it yet." The whole crew was squished in to the small cubicle, looking for any button relating to security. DJ then spotted a switch labeled "security turn off". He flipped it to "off", and looked at the elevator. The arrows pointing up and down were still red.  
  
"What gives?!"  
  
"Here. Read closer." DJ put his head near the switch and read aloud.  
  
"Within ten seconds of flipping this switch on or off, press the "security" button to activate." DJ looked to where he saw the "security" button, and flipped the "security switch" on and then off, and quickly reached over to press the "security" button. The arrows on the elevator blinked from red, to yellow, to green, then to blue. The group walked towards the elevator and pressed the arrow facing up. It opened with no sound, and DJ and the others stepped in. The Admin pressed for the seventeenth floor, after looking at the map.  
  
"We want the eighteenth, not the seventeenth."  
  
"Yes, but the map says that any access to the eighteenth floor triggers the alarm. I figure we'll just take it from the seventeenth."  
  
"But, if we can't get access, we can't get what Maxie wants."  
  
"Hmm. Taylor, what do the alarms do?"  
  
"They sound off the police from this town, Petalburg, and Verdanturf."  
  
"Can we trust the Magma's on the ground to take care of them?"  
  
"I'll radio Maxie." The Admin dug in his pocket and took out a walky-talky and started to talk into it. "Maxie. We're on the seventeenth floor. The eighteenth will sound an alarm if accessed by the stairs or elevator. There's no way in without sounding it."  
  
"That's fine. My group is ready to handle the police."  
  
"Right. Okay team! Get through the door to the stairwell and head to the eighteenth floor. Group at the top of the stairwell. Do not, I repeat do not enter the eighteenth floor until I give the go-ahead."  
  
"But what about the police?"  
  
"Maxie says they can take them." At this, every member in the group charged through the door, and gathered at the entrance to the entrance to the eighteenth floor. The Admin had a plan.  
  
"Now. I'll take the main desk over from there. Jack, Lisa, have guns drawn at the entrance at the stairwell. Edward, Spenser, you take the elevator entrance with your guns drawn. Taylor. DJ. Come with me. We're gonna try and hack the computer and take over the entire building." Each member nodded as their assignment was given to them.  
  
With everyone in place, DJ could hear the police sirens. Flashes of blue and red shone across the room, illuminating it. Since there was no reason to keep secretive, now that everyone knew what was happening, they called back their Chinchou, and turned the lights on. DJ could hear gunshots in the background, and only hoped that his sister was okay. After about two minutes of trying to hack the password, the Admin, Taylor, and DJ were controlling the entire building, the lighting, the locks, and even the security. The police and bomb squads were flooding in to the building, only to be flushed out again by deadly gasses issuing from the walls. DJ looked out of the high window. On the ground, DJ witnessed a bloody mess of police, and Magma operatives. Many Pokemon had come out and were battling. A huge flash of fire caught DJ's eye. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was his sister's Vulpix. He then saw heavily armed police climbing the side of the building, firing all the time. Shots were also coming from the ground towards the police, and a few were hit, only to fall to the ground in a huge mess, occasionally on top of another police officer below.  
  
"Sir! They're coming up the side of the building!"  
  
"Stop them anyway you can! Here. Use my Charizard!"  
  
"Thanks. Go Charizard!" The giant fire-breathing dragon burst through the window in a dazzling array of flames, and swooped around to flap its wings to blow the police of the building. Charizard caught each one, laughing as it juggled them two hundred feet off the ground. It then got bored and flew them to the ground. It stood there launching its flamethrower at any police person it could find.  
  
"Charizard will help down there. We have to worry about getting the fossil regenerator for Maxie. DJ. Open every door and cupboard. Magneton! Go! Magnetize the locks and open them!" DJ looked through each of the opened doors. He found many PokeNavs, but tossed them aside.  
  
"Where is it? Sir! I can't seem to find it! There are only PokeNavs and cheap prototypes!"  
  
"Don't worry. I found it. It was in a drawer in the desk. I'll radio Maxie." "Sir, we have the device. Should we leave the tower behind?"  
  
"Yes. We have no use Devon Corp. anymore."  
  
"I understand. Jack, Abra, now."  
  
"Yes, sir. Abra! Come on out and use Teleport!" All of the members of the group were Teleported to where Maxie was standing with another Admin.  
  
"The device Matt."  
  
"It's right here, sir."  
  
"Good. Jack, DJ, get rid of the police. And when you're done, all of you assess damage and report back to me." DJ walked towards the hundreds of police along side Jack.  
  
"Ghastly! Hypnosis!" Ghastly's eyes glowed, and beams of light flooded from them on to the police.  
  
"Now! Breloom! Sleep Powder!" The mushroom Pokemon blew out a haze of shining blue powder, and it floated down on the police. All of the Magma operatives covered their mouths, and retreated to where Maxie and the others were.  
  
"Now hurry and assess before they wake up!" DJ and the others split to take sections of the city. DJ counted and recorded the names of the dead and unconscious Magmas as he placed red flags on them so they wouldn't be counted twice. They took the unconscious back to the medical helicopter for treatment, and continued to launch the sleep powder every time someone new entered the city. They piled the dead one of the helicopters, and flew off immediately.  
  
"What a success! And only three Magmas dead. I expected more."  
  
"DJ!"  
  
"Leah! I so happy you're safe."  
  
"Ugh, One of my friends died. She just started too, it's horrible. I didn't know it'd be like this."  
  
"Don't worry, Leah. On other missions, no one dies. This was a huge operation, and it went great. It was pretty fun, actually."  
  
"I guess, look at Poochyena! I don't know what happened, but it looks stronger now!" DJ let out the Pokemon, but it wasn't a Poochyena, it had evolved in to a Mightyena.  
  
"Congrats, sis, it evolved. It's called Mightyena, now." "Wow! That's amazing!"  
  
"Pack up! Group six that entered the building! Good work. I want a full report explaining what took place in there from each of you by the end of next week." All of group nodded with a "Yes, sir".


	3. Disappearance

Maxie's Cause CH3 (MAJORLY CO-WRITTEN BY KARANIA AVALON) (You may be able to tell in the better quality of writing in some parts – that's hers.)  
  
Disappearance  
  
"All administrators report to the boardroom after training, repeat, all admins report to the boardroom after training."  
  
DJ continued training against one of the top ranked and most snotty assed kids on the entire team. "Jeff, just fight."  
  
"What? Just cause I like to play around a bit..."  
  
"There's no time to just play around. We have to get the job done right and quick!"  
  
"You're no fun!"  
  
"And you're no good!" And with that, DJ's Marowak delivered the first, but final blow to Jeff's Fearow.  
  
"No! Fearow! (Muttering) stupid fucking admin....."  
  
"I heard that!" DJ glared at Jeff.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Jeff snickered at DJ. Marowak was sneaking up behind Jeff and whacked him on the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Well that solved that..... Thanks Marowak." DJ said, patting Marowak on the head.  
  
"Maro, Marowak!"  
  
"Okay, training's over for today, everyone go do - something......" DJ seemed confused.  
  
"I wonder what this is going to be about......" DJ thought entering the elevator. On the way up, he saw the lower magmas beginning a battle of their own through the window. He recognized Leah in a fight, sending out Vulpix against another magma's machoke. DJ was slightly worried at this sight, he wasn't sure if Vulpix could take the machoke. He then recognized the other magma as Jeff. And though the elevator had stopped, DJ stayed and continued to watch the battle play out. Vulpix was obviously faster and used Confuse Ray on Machoke. DJ had high hopes as Vulpix continued to deliver well-aimed attacks on Machoke. But just as the elevator reached the floor of the battle, Machoke used Revenge, not attacking Vulpix- but Machoke hit Leah with a devastating blow.  
  
"Leah!" DJ rushed out of the elevator to Leah, who was lying unconscious on the ground, Machoke as confused as ever.  
  
"I win by default." Jeff said smugly.  
  
"Grr......." DJ glared at Jeff.  
  
"Charmeleon! Go!" DJ's Charmeleon materialized in front of Jeff, glowing a brilliant golden color.  
  
"Bring it on! The girl was a pushover!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Don't talk about my sister like you're better than her if you know what's good for you!" DJ growled. "Charmeleon! Iron Tail!" Charmeleon jumped high in the air, and began spinning down – it's tail (except for the flame) started glowing, and Charmeleon slammed down on Jeff, creating a wailing sound that made everyone look in their direction. DJ called back Charmeleon, picked up Leah, and ran to the hospital wing, leaving Jeff a bloody painful mess on the floor.  
  
##################Team Magma Headquarters – Board Room##################

Maxie stood up. "Now that we're all here......" Maxie looked at DJ... "Wait... We're not all here. Where's Arinia?"

Arinia exited the Lilycove department score, after a frustrating conversation of how much TM25 is really worth. Pissed off, she continued to walk towards the Lilycove beach. Arinia stepped onto the beach and began to make her way over to the beach to surf over to the base on her Lanturn when she saw some TA agents approach her.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little Team Magma agent, probably a grunt; You're coming with us my dear!" A Team Aqua Admin said when he saw her uniform.  
  
"I'll have you know, I'm not some newbie Grunt, I'm an - oops....." Arinia said.  
  
"Get her!" The Team Aqua Admin ordered.  
  
Arinia made a break for the stairs back to Lilycove when another Team Aqua Admin grabbed her from behind. "Going somewhere my pretty Team Magma Admin? You're going to help us!" He tied her wrists behind her back and took a length of rope and secured it around her waist and pulled it until it was taut.  
  
Arinia fought, trying to get free.  
  
"You're not getting away!" The Team AquaAdmin named Chris taunted.  
  
A submarine surfaced close to shore and a rope ladder was dropped down, the Chris picked Arinia up and slung her over his shoulder and waded out into the water with her and climbed up the ladder into the submarine. A bench was lowered and Chris made Arinia sit on it and took a seat beside her, still acting as her captor. The other Team Aqua members climbed in and held onto something, and a minute or so later the sub began to move, heading towards the open water and Route 127. About half an hour later, the sub surfaced at the Seafloor Cavern, and Chris, who was keeping Arinia on a tight leash made her stand up and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like her had done before. All the while, Arinia was struggling trying to get loose, but the Admin had a good grip on her so her feeble attempts to get away were ignored. Chris climbed up and out of the sub and carried Arinia to shore, and started to take her inside with her still over his shoulder. Arinia was carried to a cell that was fairly clean and was set down outside it, while Chris untied her hands and undid the rope around her waist before he pushed her into the cell, slammed the door, and locked her in.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Arinia screamed.  
  
"Save your breath, you'll be here awhile so get used to it." Chris said.  
  
Arinia gave up arguing since she knew that there was no way she would be able to argue her way out of a locked cell.  
  
Chris left her to go inform his boss that they had a Team Magma prisoner. Chris walked up to Archie's office and knocked  
  
"Come in." A voice said from within the room.  
  
Chris turned the handle on the door and entered.  
  
"Ah, Chris, what brings you back so soon?" Archie asked.  
  
"I'm back early because we caught a female Magma Admin. I locked her up in a cell so that she couldn't escape." Chris said.  
  
"Excellent! Good work! She might be a wealth of information if we can convince her to spill bits of information in exchange for us not hurting her." Archie said.  
  
"That's true, boss. I had a feeling we could find some use for her." Chris remarked triumphantly.  
  
"Right, now did the cell you put her in have a bed in it?" Archie asked, clearly wanting to make sure that his prisoner was taken good care of even though she was his enemy.  
  
Chris thought for a moment before he said, "Yes, there was a pretty good size bed in there, but there weren't any pillows or blankets in her cell."  
  
"Then make sure she gets some, I want her to be comfortable. If we treat her well she might open up to us and tell us what we want to know."  
  
"Yes sir, I will see to it that she gets some blankets and pillows." Chris replied.  
  
"Good, now go do that. You're dismissed." Archie said.  
  
"Thank you boss." Chris turned and left the room to do as his boss had instructed.  
  
The first thing Chris did upon leaving Archie's office was to go to the linen closet and pull out a couple of pillows, blankets, and a set of twin sized sheets that had bubble pattern all over them. Then Chris headed back to Arinia's cell. Chris unlocked Arinia's cell, and entered it. He threw all the things onto the bed and grabbed Arinia by the wrist and tied the rope back around her waist and pulled it until it was taut, then he tied the other end of it to a bar in her cell door so that she couldn't go anywhere. Chris set the blankets and pillows on the floor and spread the sheets out over the mattress, then he took the biggest blanket and spread it over the sheets like a quilt and tucked in the sides. Then he put the pillow cases on the pillows and folded the other blankets and set them all on her bed. Chris now walked over to Arinia and untied the rope from the cell door and positioned himself in the doorway so that Arinia couldn't make a break for it and untied the rope from around her waist.  
  
"There, that should make your stay with us a very comfortable one." Chris said to Arinia as he left her cell and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Why are you treating me so well?" Arinia asked.  
  
"It was the boss' orders, you'll see in time what is in store for you, and trust me not all of it will be pleasant so your best bet would be to play along with us." Chris replied.  
  
Arinia didn't reply, she knew that she was in big time trouble. She realized that because she was an Admin they were going to keep her well guarded. Arinia's only hope lay in the fact that she had been supposed to show up for a meeting before she was captured. Arinia hoped that Maxie would find out somehow that she had been captured. Chris looked at her once more through the bars of her cell before he left her to go back to work.  
  
Arinia sat down on the bed and saw the sheets with bubbles all over them, "Ugh, I hate anything that has to do with water.  
  
Arinia decided that she would take a nap despite the ugly sheets, so she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed and laid her head into her pillows and fell asleep still thinking about potential rescue and escape. Little did Arinia know that both of those things would be almost near impossible since she had been placed under high guard.


	4. Rescue Mission

A/N: Hey all, I'm Karania Avalon, and DJ specifically asked me to help him write many of the following chapters. If you need a better reason why, you can either contact me or DJ. I hope that you like what I'll write for him. Oh and by the way, I chat with him on plotline so his ideas are still in this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rescue Mission  
  
Alex looked on in horror from his hiding place as he watched helplessly as Arinia was taken prisoner by several Team Aqua members. He was tempted to run after her, but he knew that his tiny Magby could never take all those Aquas. So instead of running to help Arinia, Alex started running towards the Team Magma base with the thought that he would inform Maxie about Arinia's capture. Alex was forced to hide a couple of times, Lilycove police and other Aqua members were around almost every corner, but as soon as the coast was clear, Alex continued running towards the Team Magma base. On the way back to base, Alex caught up with another grunt from Team Magma and told him the important parts of what happened as they both ran back to base.  
  
#################Team Magma Boardroom#######################  
  
"Dang it...... It's not like Arinia to not show up....... Oh well, I'll fill her in later........ Okay first up in our line of business, I want to have some members positioned in Pacifidlog so that they can be close to the Sealed Chamber in case Team Aqua decides that they want to interfere with our plans." Maxie said, sounding very businesslike.  
  
Many Admins nodded.  
  
"Good, then it's agreed, we will have some grunts sent to Pacifidlog to be positioned there. I'll work out the list of grunts that will be sent there later today." Maxie said.  
  
Just then the door opened and Alex entered.  
  
Maxie whirled around, "HOW DARE YOU! This is an Admin meeting, what right do you ha-"  
  
"It's Arinia! She's been captured!" Alex cried.  
  
Maxie stopped midsentence and looked stunned that one of his top ranking Team Magma Admins had been captured. "Who captured her?"  
  
"Team Aqua." Alex replied, not missing a beat.  
  
"Thank you, you're dismissed." Maxie told Alex while he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Alex nodded and left the room, not wanting to envoke Maxie's wrath on himself any more than he had already done.  
  
Once Alex left, Maxie turned back to the Admins, "Okay, this changes everything. Before we even consider positioning members in Pacifidlog we must rescue Arinia."  
  
"Right, she's like your daughter or something." Matt said sounding slightly confused.  
  
DJ looked confused too, since he had seen Arinia before but had never heard that she was actually Maxie's daughter.  
  
"Well technically she's my daughter, my adopted one anyway. I adopted her so to speak after her parents were killed in a deadly hotel fire. She was the only one I found alive, so I rescued her and took her under my wing and raised her as my own." Maxie replied.  
  
Mal looked up, since she too thought of Maxie as her father even though Maxie didn't think of her as his child.  
  
"Was Arinia alright when you rescued her?" DJ asked.  
  
"Other than a little smoke inhalation, she was perfectly fine considering that she was four at the time this happened." Maxie replied.  
  
"So boss, where do you think the Aquas took her?" Matt asked.  
  
Maxie thought for a moment before he said, "I have a hunch that they took her to their base in the Seafloor Cavern. They know we hate water, so it would make sense that they positioned their base their so that we wouldn't bother them."  
  
"But we're going to have to rescue Arinia." Matt said.  
  
"True..... Okay, here's the general plan, all the grunts will remain at base while all the Admins and myself go to rescue Arinia. Understood?" Maxie said.  
  
All the Admins nodded.  
  
"Good, meeting adjourned. Come on, let's go save Arinia!" Maxie cried.  
  
All the Admins jumped up and followed Maxie out of the boardroom to head out on the rescue mission, but before they left Maxie made an announcement that all the grunts were to stay at base and were to continue training their pokemon while they were gone. Then Maxie and all the Admins hurried to their loading dock and boarded their submarine and began the long trip towards the Seafloor Cavern. Maxie hoped that they weren't too late and that Arinia hadn't spilled any important information to the unworthy ears of Team Aqua, but only time would tell for sure.


End file.
